Detention
by Midnight-Dark-Princess
Summary: ON HOLD FIXING MISTAKES!Sora is sleeping in class and Riku is skipping, earning them both three weeks detention. But why does Sora seem so relieved by this. What is so different about him that has Ruku captivated. RiSo,MXM Yaoi Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Detention  
****Midnight Dark Princess**

**Warnings:** Well the usual for me but if you don't know me then I should tell you this will be a yaoi fic more then likely pushing the boundaries of M, so if you don't like it go away. Also I'm not a big fan of flames so if you don't like this please keep it to yourself. I will update the warnings as they are contained in the chapters. None at this stage really.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts and make no profit from this fanfiction.

* * *

Sora lay back in the sand staring up at the sky; he enjoyed the sound of the waves lapping at the shore and the cool breeze in the trees.

"Sora!" The teens head shot up instantly meeting his teachers' angry gaze. "This is the third time this week! Fall asleep in class one more time and I'll be calling your parents to let them know." Quiet giggles filled the class. Sora simply nodded. Stupid teacher he thought, though he'd have to pay more attention the last thing he needed was his old man knowing about his slacking off. He couldn't help it if classes were boring and he didn't get much sleep.

The class door opened and a silver haired boy was shoved inside a rather angry teacher following him. "It seems Ms Butcher that one of your students has forgotten his way to class."

Sora folded his arms and looked out the window as he rested his head on his arms. Slowly his eyes began to drift shut.

Sitting in the sand once again Sora looked around, there was no one there. Sighing contently Sora flopped back in the sand and watched as clouds passed about him. This was perfect.

"RIKU!" that one word shattered Soras peaceful dream causing the brunette to fall back in his chair landing with a loud crash. "SORA?!" the teacher whirled around and glared at him. "That's it! Since you two boys seem intent on getting yourself into trouble so often you can both have three weeks lunch time detention."

The two boys looked at eachother, the silver haired boy looked at Sora who was still sprawled out on the floor. "What an idiot." Riku muttered to himself, gaze flicking over the boy he decided that he was nothing special though his expression caught Rikus attention he looked relieved. Why would he be relieved though? They both had three weeks detention.

Sora picked himself and his seat up. Mentally he was scolding himself. How could he have fallen asleep so quickly? Now he had three weeks detention. Looking up he noticed Riku giving his a rather strange look. Choosing to ignore the other boy Sora sat back down as the teacher continued the lesson.

Sora spent most of his day in a daze not really paying much attention to what was going on around him how was it going to be any different then any other day. Lunch finally rolled around and Sora headed back to the class to face detention with the dragon lady. Opening the door he sighed well this was better then the alterative.

"Sora, Riku you are late the bell for lunch was five minutes ago hurry up and sit down." Sora turned shocked to find the silverette standing behind him he hadn't even noticed him walk up behind him. Moving into the classroom he took a seat a little shocked when Riku sat next to him. Ms Butcher glared at them both before going back to her trashy gossip magazine.

"Hey Sora, can I ask you something?" Riku asked quietly after a few minutes of sitting there. "Riku! Be quiet, I don't want to hear a word from wither of you." Ms Butcher screeched glaring at the boys. Riku huffed annoyed this teacher was a bitch. Sora pulled out a book from his bag.

_**What was it you wanted to know?**_

Riku looked and smiled, maybe Sora wasn't so stupid.

_**Why were you happy to get a detention especially since it's going to be for three weeks?**_

Riku wrote and passed the book closer to Sora watching the brunettes' reaction and he was yet again surprised. The brunette looked shocked and looked worried by the question.

**No reason really**

_**Now that is and obvious lie but hey its your business.**_

Sora smiled when he read that, most people would pester him for an answer that they believed was true.

_**So what do you and your friends do around here for fun.**_

_**Wouldn't know**_

Riku frowned at Soras answer, that didn't make sense or was he trying to give him a hint that he didn't want to hand out.

**How could you not know?**

_**Well I don't really have any friends**_

Sora looked away he knew Riku would start staring at him like he had a second head or something. And really he got enough of that as it was. The book was suddenly shoved in front of him and Sora was shocked at what he read.

**You do now! Now I think we should put this book away the hag at the front his staring at us.**

Sora couldn't help but let out a snigger of laughter. And quickly put his book away. He smiled happily at Riku who gave him a small smile in return maybe he was wrong about Riku after all.

* * *

Ok so there is the first chapter I have a question to ask everyone do you prefer shorter chapters being updated a lil quicker or would you rather wait for a bit and get a longer chapter? Keep in mind things do come up and so I wont always be quick to update and also at the moment I am also working on the sequel for this could be called.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to drop me a review and thanks for reading.

Til the next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Detention  
Midnight Dark Princess**

**Warnings:** A little language, Kairi bashing (oh how I love a good Kairi bashing first think in the morning)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts and make no profit from this fanfiction.

* * *

Sora walked home smiling, the day had turned out better then he had thought and what's more he had a friend. Something that had always seemed to far out of his reach.

As he got closer to his house he took a few deep breaths and stopped smiling he didn't want to seem any different then any other day that would just equal questions. Walking in his house he placed his bag near the door before taking off his shoes and placed them beside his bag. Walking further in his house Sora spotted his father sitting at the table with some papers in his hand. "I'm home." He said quietly standing there until he received a sharp look. Quickly walking into the kitchen the brunette started dinner.

As he continued to cook he heard his father get up and go over to his bag and started going through it. Sora sighed this was what his afternoons were like. He heard the pages of his school books being flicked through he smirked as he thought about the page he had hidden in his pocket.

Sora forced himself to stay calm when he heard his fathers walking toward the kitchen. Soras pulse and thoughts raced though he looked calm going over everything trying to think if there had been something wrong in his bag or maybe his dad had noticed that a page had been ripped out?

"Boy, once you're done take yours into your room, I have guests tonight." Sora just nodded. As soon as he had finished cooking he took the older man his plate and cutlery before grabbing his things and his dinner and disappearing into his room locking the door behind him.

Quietly he ate his food, done his homework and got ready for bed though it was only early still. He could hear the men in the house as they drank and talked about who they'd scored with and what they had done. Trying to block them out Sora got into bed and looked around his room for something to do. Catching sight of the clock he sighed it was only just seven o'clock.

Getting back out of bed Sora looked though his pants he'd worn to school and pulled out the note he had written in detention with Riku. Smiling he unfolded it looking at the words _'well you do now'_ he smiled before placing the note under his pillow so he wouldn't forget to take it with him in the morning. Looking at the clock again he couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips. There was really nothing left but to go to sleep.

When morning came Sora showered and got dressed before getting himself some breakfast and making sure he had everything. When his hand slid down to his pocket he realised that he'd left the note under the pillow. Darting back into his room he grabbed the torn out page and put it in his pocket before leaving for school. Once he arrived he dumped his stuff into his locker adding the note before closing it and walking off. He couldn't help but wonder if Riku would be there already.

The silver haired boy was in one of the schools courtyards chatting to some of the other students. As he talked to them he couldn't help but wonder why Sora wasn't their friend they all seemed nice enough.

"So how bad was detention with the weirdo?" One of the other boys asked and everyone looked at him waiting for an answer. Lifting and eyebrow Riku looked at them all. "Weirdo?" He asked feeling anger building in him. Were they talking about Sora? They all nodded still looking at him as if they were waiting for him to agree and cry over how horrible it had been to be in the same room as the little brunette.

Said brunette walked past pausing when he noticed the one person he had been looking for standing with some of their classmates. He felt his stomach knot would Riku start not wanting to be his friend now if he made friends with the others? He wasn't like that was he?

"So Riku was it terrible? You know you could always ask the teacher to give you detentions at a different time then you wouldn't have to deal with him." Sora felt like he had been stabbed, Kairi kept talking and every word was like another knife to Sora. They had been friends a long time ago but now she was like all the others she hated him for something he wasn't even aware that he had done.

"I don't think I'll be doing that." Riku said his tone cold as he held back his anger. "I actually like Sora and it's easy to see that he is a much better choice for a friend then any of you, now if you'll excuse me." Turning Riku started to walk away when Kairi stopped him latching onto his arm. "But he's weird and you could hang out with us, I could make it worth your while you know." Riku shoved the redhead girl off when she tried to press her body closer to his. "I don't go for sluts." He said coldly before turning again ignoring the shocked looks he knew he was getting.

Sora stepped back a bit hoping to not be noticed he didn't want Riku to think that he was eavesdropping though his movement actually caught the others attention.

"Sora?" Riku looked shocked as he walked over to the others. "Sorry." The brunette muttered looking down at the ground. "Sora you didn't do anything they are the ones who should be apologising to you." He threw another glare in their general direction noticing Kairi and one of the other girls whispering to eachother. "You shouldn't have to hear that shit." Sora smiled at Riku before thanking him and assuring him everything was ok that he was use to it. Riku frowned at him before shaking his head and they started walking around. "We need to find somewhere for us to hang out, away from the loser and slut patrol." Riku said loudly, Sora gave him a strange look. "You haven't noticed they are following us?" Sora shook his head he honesly hadnt noticed anything.

"Wanna ditch them?" He said a little more quietly. Grinning Sora nodded. "Sure." Riku grabbed Soras wrist and started running he was more then happy when the other could keep up.

* * *

**Midnight Dark Princess:**

Yeah it's a little short and kinda badly written but that's what you get when I get the urge to write at one thirty in the morning. It is actually rather unusual for me to update this quickly.

So review and let me know what you think please, but remember no flames thank-you.

**Thanks to:**

Firefly7340, scusix and XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX for your reviews and everyone who read I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Detention  
Midnight Dark Princess**

**Warnings:** Hmmm lets see minor language, mentions of abuse and bullying.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Heart (if I did the AkuRoku wouldn't have been cut out of it to make it "family friendly") and make I no profit from this fanfiction.

* * *

Sora and Riku found a spot between two of the school buildings it was quiet, there was shelter so they wouldn't have to move if it started to rain as well as there being somewhere to sit but what was absolutely perfect about it was even though it was relatively an open area it was hidden. So if Kairi and her little 'goof patrol' as Riku had taken to calling them came looking for them they wouldn't be able to see them.

The two boys were sitting back relaxing when something occurred to Sora, he knew what this school was like many of the students lived of gossip and rumours. "Hey Riku I wanna apologise in advance if-when they start rumours about you and me." Riku looked over quirking and eyebrow. "You seem so sure that they will." When Sora didn't smile Riku couldn't help the frown they had found somewhere away from everyone so that they didn't have to listen to everyones' crap but it seemed that Sora was so conscious about it._ Maybe he thinks I chose here so noone would see me with him?_

"Hey Sora, tell you what if we hear any rumours we tell eachother and if you want we can plan a sort of revenge on them for it." Riku smiled brightly at the brunette who was considering the idea before smiling. "Ok sounds like a plan but nothing violent, the last thing I need it to get in trouble and have to face- uh- but yeah it sounds like a good idea." Riku nodded acting like he hadn't noticed the small slip the other had almost made.

For the first week Riku and Sora spent getting to know eachother. Everything really except the brunettes family. Whenever Riku brought it up Sora would change the subject. Riku wasn't stupid and he noticed the signs easily. Sora had a rough home life but from what he could tell Sora was not being physically harmed so he didn't push the point. So far everything was going well with them they would go to detention come out walk around then go to their sitting spot but as Sora had mentioned rumours about them started to surface. As they had planned they have been sharing what they heard with eachother and for the most part they would have a good laugh at them normally around the people who were starting them. No surprises that it was Kairi and her friends behind it. The redhead looked ready to kill one of them when they laughed about how low peoples intelligence was that they would believe those rumours.

Most of the rumours had been stupid really that they were hiding out together planning stuff to do on the weekends like prank other students or even that they were really 'geeky' and spent their whole time together studying, nothing bad but by midweek the rumours seemed to take on another direction. Some were that they were a couple others that they were sneaking off at every chance to bang eachother senseless. Riku walked upto Sora he had just heard a new one and really need to let the other know. "So apparently now we don't really have detention but we are putting on a show the old dragon lady." Sora looked up shocked and horrified. "Please tell me you're talking about a rumour."

Riku would have laughed if that comment hadn't stung a bit, when he had first heard the rumour his stomach had lurched in disgust at the idea of the teacher watching. It hadn't surprised him that the idea of him and Sora didn't gross him out, after all more then twice he had woken up hard with his fantasies still fresh in his mind and he pleasured himself as he thought of them. No he wouldn't act on it, there were things to sort out first. One of which was what held him so captivated with the smaller male.

"Oh come on Sora I didn't think I was that bad." He joked trying to cover any sign that Soras reaction had affected him. "No not that but was it a rumour?" Riku smiled and nodded watching as Sora relaxed. The two walked to detention in silence Sora thinking about the new rumour and Riku thinking about a way to get revenge. So far they had let all the rumours go with simply being laughed off.

Sitting down Sora grabbed out a book and started sketching random things, Riku was surprised that with as good as Sora was he didn't take art. Riku pulled out a blank piece of paper and started writing before passing it to Sora.

**Sora I want to get revenge for rumour so far we have just ignored them but I really want to do something to infuriate that bitch and her slag friends. Are you up for it?**

Sora stopped drawing and read before scribbling his reply.

**What do you have in mind?**

Rikus smirked ok so Sora was willing to do revenge but what was he willing to do, smirking he looked up and noticed Ms Butcher looking at them again.

**How about we play a little bit of a game with them? But I have to know something first, I'll ask you when we get out of here dragon lady is watching.**

Sora put the note away and continued scribbling in his book while Riku just rested his head on the desk smirking. Sora couldn't help but wonder what the other was thinking but at the same time he felt butterflies in his stomach. Whatever it was Riku needed to find out something about him, what kinda game did the silverette have in mind? Time seemed to drag more then usual before they were excused from their detention. Walking out they went to their little spot. Sora looked at Riku waiting for him to ask his question.

"Well what did you have to ask me?" Sora asked finally getting tired of waiting. "Sorry I'm just trying to think of a way to ask you without freaking you out." The other mumbled Sora looked puzzled for a minute before sitting back, he wasn't going to push the other he wasn't sure what kind of question it could be that he would take offence to. "Ok don't freak on me or anything but you know how all the rumours have changed lately stating that we are either having sex all the time or that we are a couple." He paused looking at Sora watching him carefully the brunette nodded but otherwise didn't react. "Well I was thinking we could play with that a bit but I need to know something first." Another pause followed by a deep breath.

"Are you gay?"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Ok so I'm sure some people are wondering when the yaoi goodness is going to be coming in, yes? Well the answer is when I manage to get to a part where is seems to fit, I am not a big fan of PWP so bare with me and these "explanation/between chapters" for a lil bit, you will see the relationship starting to develop. I apologise if the whole school thing is a lil out but I graduated 6 yrs back (yep I'm and oldie) so Im going on what I recall it was like.

**Thanks to:**

Momma's Freaky Child, lilly love, fireyworldchild, XxXmaximuM-RiderRXxX, sara51794 for reviewing and everyone who read.

Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter review if you want, til next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Detention  
****Midnight Princess**

**Warnings: **it's a craptastic chapter!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom hearts and I do not make any profit from this fanfiction.

* * *

Riku laid on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking over the day. Soras' reaction wasn't something he had thought it would be.

FLASH BACK

"Are you gay?"

Soras whole body stiffened and his eyes went wide as he stared at Riku shocked. "W-what?"

"Are you gay? You know attracted to other males." Riku frowned when Sora stood up suddenly, he looked paniced. "I-I-I-" Without another word Sora turned and sprinted. Riku quickly shot off after him cursing himself for not thinking it through better. "Sora!" he called as the brunette continued to run. Pushing himself harder Riku caught the brunette around the waist. Sora struggled for a bit before going limp. Riku turned the other so he was facing him.

Brilliant blue eyes glistened with unshed tears. Riku felt like scum, he had caused this. "Sora, I'm sorry it was rude to ask please don't be upset." Riku pulled the other to him and wrapped his arms around the other boy. When Sora didn't respond the silverette worried. "Sora?" Blue eyes turned up. "Listen how about this, would you feel better if I told you if I was gay o straight first?"

Finally getting a reaction Riku smiled as the boy in his arms nodded his head. "Im gay. I had always thought it was obvious but I guess I was wrong."

"Im sorry Riku, I was worried you'd hate me." the silverette smiled and leant forward to brush his lips lightly over Soras cheek before whispering in his ear. "Shall we play a game with our would be tormentor?" Sora blushed bright red and nodded.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well we can or I can flirt with Kairi privately and then once she thinks she's got me hit her with the gay card." Sora shook his head as cruel as Kairi could be he didn't want to play with anyones emotions. "How about this-uh you don't have a boyfriend do you?" Sora shook his head blushing again. "Oh good well then how about we let Kairi think she has stumbled onto us but never let her get a clear view of us? I know it's not the best revenge but it'll drive her nuts."

Sora thought about it, there would be more rumours going around but it could be worth it so see her struggle to get a clear view of them. "It might work she's always staring at you." Riku nodded cringing at the thought. "Uh Riku do you want to let go of me?" Riku chuckled he hadn't realised that he was still holding the smaller brunette.

When the bell rang the boys headed off to their evening classes.

END FLASH BACK

Riku smiled, he'd learnt a few things in his first week in his school especially about Sora, which was fine with him. But still he didn't have answers to some of his questions about the blonde. How bad his home life was, why all the other students seemed to avoid him and why no matter what he did Riku couldn't get him out of his head. "I'll find out soon." He muttered to himself making it his new goal, this little game planned for Kairi could just be his ticket to answers from the small brunette as well.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

Well that sucked I've been staring at it all weekend and all Monday going "why aren't you a better chapter, why do you have to suck so much?" and no answer or solution came to me. This is what happens when you write blind I guess. To clear up for everyone writing blind is simply when you have no story plan or structure just a basic idea of what you want to happen. And when your mind is like mind it likes to change things depending on my mood but this is how I write.

**Thanks to:**

Everyone who read.

**Super Huge Mega thanks to:**

_Fireywoldchild, lilly love, XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX, foxy-comic-death and Zero434_ thank-you for your reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Detention  
****Midnight Dark Princess**

_**Quick note:**_ I would like to give a special thanks to fireywolfchild and lilly love for their encouragement and advice. :D

Warnings: bashings, threats ummm maybe some other stuff :P

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts, if I didn't the heartless would have killed Kairi and there would be a lot of gay couples and don't get me started on what I would have called organisation 13. XD**

* * *

"Mnn Riku." The brunette moaned arching into the silverettes touch, they were both panting hard as they moved together.

Rikus eyes snapped open wide and he cursed feeling the dampness against his groin area. _Damnit! _Looking over at his clock he signed and got out of bed. Four am wasn't too early for a shower. Once he got himself cleaned up he started to get ready for school thankful it was Friday.

Across town Sora quietly started breakfast and his lunch for the day when his father cam down stares Sora placed his breakfast in front of him and headed off for a shower. Quickly washing himself and his hair before getting ready for school. Walking back into the kitchen Sora was surprised to find his father looking through the cupboards.

"You need to find somewhere to be this weekend. I have people coming over and you can't be here." Sora just nodded he knew better then to question where he would go after all he was being told not asked. "Hurry up and leave already!" The older man snapped causing Sora to jump and hurry away. Heaving for his room he grabbed some clothes and his small stash of money he kept hidden and shoved it all into his bag. Before walking out the door and headed for school.

But the time Riku arrived at the school Sora was already in their usual spot sitting quietly, clearly lost in his own thoughts.

The brunette jumped when warm arms wrapped around him and pulled his against an equally warm broad chest. "Good morning Sora." Riku let go of the smaller male almost as soon quickly as he had taken hold of him. Sora was still slightly shocked that the other had hugged him. it wasn't what he had expected at all. "Uh hi Riku." Silver brows furrowed into a frown.

"Sora is everything alright?" the brunette looked shocked it was clear he still wasn't use to someone caring or noticing if something was going on with him. "Nothing." He said offering a smile. Riku was far from convinced but decided to let it drop. "So what do you have planned for the weekend?" Riku asked trying to sound casual. Sora shrugged muttering something about nothing much and studying. This wasn't right and Riku didn't like it one bit, the brunette had always been a lot happier than this.

Bell rang the two headed off to class Riku cursed as he had his first two classes away from the other boy, which meant he would have to catch him at first break.

Sora walked off to class trying to stop thoughts about where he was going to go during the weekend? Hotels cost a lot and he had been saving this money so he would be able to get out of that hellhole. It was wishful thinking but his father could have at least giving him some money for him to stay somewhere. Who was he kidding that wouldn't happen.

So wrapped up in his thoughts Sora didn't notice Kairi and her little friends coming toward him until one of them bumped into him knocking him over. "Watch it fag!" The boy with red hear spat, while the others laughed. Kairi glared down at him. "You should leave Riku alone Sora you wouldn't want anything bad to happen right?" Her voice was malicious and sent shivers of fear streaking through Soras body.

Sora stared wide-eyed watching the group as they walked off. Had they just threatened him? Sure they had always ignored him and called him a freak but he had never been threatened before. The small brunette started to shake what was he going to do? School had always been his safe haven. Now he was being threatened here. Gathering himself up off the floor Sora made sure no one was around before he ran off heading to the only place he could think of that made him feel safe.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

Now dear readers this is short I know but there is another chapter coming very soon… as in Im writing it now. The reason for this is that I know what I want to write for the next part but cant make it flow onto this chapter smoothly enough to make it one chapter. I have a poll up about what you would like to have happen I do have an idea on where I am going with all this and have a few endings that I could write so I would like to see what everyone would like this fic to head in.

**Thanks to: **everyone who read

**Huge thanks to:  
****fireywoldchild, lilly love, XxXmaximuM-RikdeRXxX, zero434, ShadowMPerkinson, Kyuuten-syx and foxy-comic-death **for reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Detention  
Midnight Dark Princess**

**Quick note:** there is polls regarding this fic if you would like to give your opinions go ahead.

**Warnings:** same as the last chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do own kingdom heart 1 and 2, the game is currently sitting in my ps2 coz I was playing it last night but unfortunately I didn't create it and I don't own the rights or characters. I'm sure there are millions of fan girls out there who would love to own the characters…can you say photo-shoot??? ;)

* * *

Riku sat in his class thinking about Sora something really wasn't right with him today. By the end of first class Riku was already anxious to see him and praying for the next lesson to go fast. Something was nagging at him. "Hey Riku you uh hang out with Sora right?" Riku looked over at the boy who was talking to him he looked a little nervous. "Yeah what of it?" He asked something didn't feel right. "When you see him tell him to watch out for Wakka." He muttered nervously looking around the class as though worried someone would hear him. Riku asked the other boy to explain what he meant. When the boy was done telling Riku what he had heard he couldn't help but dart out of class.

'_Sora was meant to be in my first class today so is Wakka but Sora wasn't there, good thing too. Wakka was talking to some of the other boys saying how he had ran into him on the way to class and that Sora had tried to feel him up and he was going to get him after class but since Sora wasn't there I think he will try and find him at lunch.' _The words kept running through his head he headed to the nurses' office hoping that maybe he had gone there, with no luck. Riku sprinted off feeling more worried he had asked around about Kairi and her little group of sheep. He had heard rumours about Wakka, everyone had seemed scared of him worried that if he found out they'd talked about him that he would get them.

Running around school he checked all the boys' bathrooms as well as most of the places he knew Sora use to hang out at. Thinking he headed off again. "Please be there Sora." Racing across school he quickly headed for their normal sitting area. Running in he looked around and sighed in relief there was the small brunette sitting up against the wall "Sora?" when the brunette flinched Rikus heart broke.

Blue eyes turned to him. "Riku?" Riku nodded and sat next to him. "Never thought you would be the type to skip class" Sora looked at the other confused. "Riku are you ok you're panting like you've been running for ages. The silverette smiled. "I heard you skipped I thought I would come find you."

The two sat there quietly for a while. "So is everything ok?" Riku asked trying to keep himself calm. He wanted Sora to tell him what was going on he wanted the boy to trust him enough that he would tell him everything. "Yeah fine." He said shifting a little. "Uh Riku about our revenge on Kairi-" "You still want to right?" The silverette interrupted hopefully, he really wanted to annoy Kairi but he wouldn't if Sora didn't want to.

"No no I do but it's just when you said let her think she's seen us you mean-uh-well like a couple right?" Sora blushed when Riku nodded. _He's seriously too cute _Riku thought watching him. "Is that ok Sora?"

"Uh yeah its just that I…never mind." He muttered shaking his head the silverette frowned. "Sora come on tell me what's wrong, I might be able to help." Sora fidgeted a bit he really didn't want to tell Riku he knew the other would probably laugh. _Would he laugh at me?_ He didn't think so but what if he did after everything that had happened that day would he be able to handle it? "Aww come one tell me please?" Riku asked watching the small brunette, normally he would let Sora tell him in his own time but he was worried about him.

"Don't laugh ok?" Sora waiting for the other to nod before he took a deep breathe. "Ive never kissed anyone." Sora waited for Riku to burst out laughing but it never came.

Inside Riku was cheering; he would be Soras first kiss. "Why would I laugh about that?" He said softly moving a little closer. "You don't think its lame?" Sora asked looking shocked. "Nope." Riku smiled. "Why would I think it was lame for that? Besides if you don't want to we don't have to kiss we can just make it look like we are." Sora swallowed and looked away, he didn't know if he would want to kiss Riku, or would Riku want to kiss him. "Uh-I… I don't know. What do you want to do?" Sora asked feeling more nervous and suddenly realising how close Riku was.

"What say we play it by ear?" Riku said smiling, Sora smiled back and shyly hugged the other boy. Riku wrapped his arms around the other boy pulling him in closer.

* * *

**Authors note:**

That is a lot shorter (longer then the last chapter) then I had intended but I got caught up a convo with my Mum on msn (we have a very close family) and now I'm too tired to write anymore and if i did it wouldnt make much sense anyway..

Thanks to everyone who read hope you all enjoyed. HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!


	7. Chapter 7

Good morning my lovely readers. Did we all enjoy the double update? I certainly hope so since that was my way of giving you all an Easter pressy. And what a lovely present back this morning seven reviews. So I think while I drink my morning coffee I shall do some review replies and start the new chapter. (but only for a little bit coz I have housework to do)

**Saruvi:  
**Thank-you. Oh yes he'll go from jerk to major asshole and Kairi well since I don't like her replace the w with a b and that will be her in future chapters.

**Foxy-comic-death:  
**Im glad you like it so far.

**XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX:  
**Oh course you can have a hug (*)sends KH characters to hug you(*) More? More you say? Ok :P Happy Easter to you too.

**Fireywolfchild:  
**Happy Easter to you too. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Well you will just have to wait and see wont you coz you see if I answered those questions it would spoil the story for you.

**Kyuuten-syx:  
**:D Im glad you are enjoying it so far

**zero434:  
**Yay, it most certainly was, since Im an ever willing to please author here you go.

**VeenaSheaShinara:  
**Well I hope that waits aren't too painful, my suggestion is if it becomes too painful do something mind numbing like housework, seriously housework causes brain deadness. XD Yay a fellow Kairi hater!!!

**Detention  
****Midnight Dark Princess**

**Warnings:** Nothing really

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or is characters and that just sucks

* * *

After ending the hug Sora and Riku had stayed close to one another simply chatting about whatever came to mind as they waited for the second class of the day to end. Riku couldn't stop smiling, Sora had hugged him and even though he had been the first to pull away from the hug he hadn't moved away from him.

"Hey Riku what's your family like?" Sora asked suddenly shocking Riku a bit. "Well I don't live with my parents I live with my other brother and his boyfriends, don't ask. Uh and my cousin lives with us sometimes too. It's a bit of a mad house sometimes." Sora looked a bit confused and Riku had to laugh, he was sure if anyone had said the same thing to him he would have been confused as well.

"Ok look I don't judge my brother for having two boyfriends what happened was one of them was disowned after he comes out and he was my brothers friend so was his boyfriend. Anyway my brother being the idiot he is had to fall for both of them and Im guessing they feel the same coz they are all together. As for my cousin living with me well I don't know how that happened he was just there one day and has been ever since." Sora nodded silently seeming to take it all in without question.

The silverette bit his lip, should he ask about Soras family? They had always avoided the topic of family or more to the point Sora never brought it up and whenever Riku had Sora would change the topic. "Sora what about yours?" As soon as the words left his mouth Riku regretted them Soras body tensed up and he clearly became uncomfortable.

"Uh well there's just me and my father not really anything to tell." Riku looked at the brunette; he was staring at the ground slightly hunched over. He couldn't see his eyes but he was sure the beautiful blue depths would show something akin to fear or hurt if he could. Sighing Riku leant his head back on the wall berating himself for asking.

Sora shifted to look at Riku when he heard him shift and sigh. His head was back against the wall and his eyes were closed. "Riku you ok?" the other nodded but still didn't open his eyes Sora frowned. Turning Sora faced Riku before he started leaning in close so they were practically nose-to-nose. Rikus eyes opened feeling the others breathe against his face; he hadn't expected Sora to be so close, his heartbeat started to race. Sora slowly inched closer his blue eyes locked with Rikus own aqua depths.

To say Riku was confused, shocked and disappointed when Sora quickly closed the gap between them and licked his cheek would have been a gross understatement. Sora was in fits of laughter at Rikus face. Blinking Riku looked at the brunette who was clutching his stomach laughing; laughing at him. _He just licked me?_

"Oh God your face!" The boy exclaimed still laughing. _Oh now this meant war._ Riku smiled chuckling a bit watching the other boy slowly stop laughing. _He needs to smile like this more often. _The silverette tried to think back and although Sora had smiled at him a few times he had never smiled like he was now. No this smile was one of pure happiness and joy.

Sora moved back to sit next to Riku again but stayed away far enough away that Riku wouldn't be able to just reach over and get him should the silverette want revenge. When the bell rang to signify the end of class when Sora jumped a little he had almost totally forgotten that they were at school.

Sora got up from where he was sitting, and started to walk off, calling over his shoulder that he would be back shortly. Riku nodded thinking over a way to get Sora back for licking him but really he couldn't get the image of Sora being so close to him out of his head.

Sora headed for the nearest bathroom still smiling over how shocked Riku had looked he had looked so shocked it was priceless. Sora suddenly stopped and bit his lip a bit, but before that the silverette had looked…shaking his head Sora pushed the thoughts away he. Walking into the bathroom Sora stopped dead. Leaning up against one of the sinks was the redhead he had ran into before along with some other boys and unfortunately all of them had noticed him walk in.

"Well well if it isn't the little fag."

* * *

**Authors Note:  
**Don't you just love me for ending it there? Til next chapter thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Detention  
****Midnight Dark Princess**

**Warning:** language, sexual references/insinuation (between whom? well you'll just have to read and find out), violence (more then likely badly written), homophobia and a rather opinionated view that may bother/annoy others.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own kingdom hearts if I did I would have a healthy looking bank account.

* * *

Riku sat back thinking about a way to get Sora back when he frowned. _Where is he? He did say he would be right back and that was ten minutes ago_. Getting up he walked through the school mild worry quickly turning to panic as he remembered his earlier conversation. What if that Wakka kid found him? Oh God why did he let himself get distracted? If Sora was hurt it would be his entire fault

Rikus attention was drawn to a group of boys laughing as they left the boys toilets he recognised some of them as part of Kairis' goof troop. Not caring hat the group of other boys were still jus outside the bathroom Riku walked in. what Riku saw broke his heart and filled him with guilt.

Sora lay on the ground curled up into a tight ball. The brunette flinched when Riku took a step closer. "Sora it's going to be ok its just me." Riku crouched down next to him looking him over quickly noting that it looked like he had only been beaten, thankfully. Riku was furious to say the least. "Sora I need you to sit up so I can get a better look at you and get you cleaned up."

"Well lookit what we have here, the other fag." Riku looked up eyes narrowing on the red head leaning against the wall smirking cruelly at them. "Did you do this to him?" Riku hissed out between clenched teeth. The red heads, Wakka Riku assumed, smirk broadened into a full smile and he stepped closer carelessly.

"Oh why did it make you angry? Don't you like seeing your little fuck toy hurt?" before he knew what happened Riku had launched himself at the offending boy knocking him back against the wall before slamming his fist into the others stomach. He clearly didn't see Riku as a threat; his over confidence his real downfall. Riku pulled his fist back again wanting to strike the other boy again when soft hands grasped his wrist stopping his movements.

"Please Riku." Was all Sora said before his grip slackened and his legs buckled. Riku let the would be bully go to catch Sora. "I'll warn you once, stay away from Sora or next time it happens Ill repeat what you do to him ten fold." Not waiting for an answer Riku shifted Sora carefully in his arms and left.

Riku went back to their spot smiling at the idea; it was theirs. Carefully he set Sora down looking him over. Dark bruises were already visible. Riku cringed as guilt rushed through him again. Without much thought Riku reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone quickly dialling not caring when the bell rang for everyone to head back to class.

"_Yes?" _His brothers' stern voice came through the speaker.  
"I need you to come and get me and a friend of mine."  
"_You should be staying in school." _This time it wasn't his brother but one of his boyfriends.  
Riku rolled his eyes._ "_Why do you have me on speaker?" There was a snicker and Riku felt his annoyance rising. "Can it scar-face! Look my friends been bashed ok? I don't know where he lives so at least 'til he's awake-"  
"_You should rouse him if he's unconscious its not good if he has been bashed and has head trauma."_ Riku knew this yet he hadn't acted upon it too distracted by his panic over the others injuries.  
"I know I was more worried about getting Sora out of the bathroom first, look come and get us."  
"_We'll be there soon."_ Sephiroths other boyfriend said before the phone went dead.

Riku walked back over to the other boy and sat down before pulling the brunette into his lap. "Sora, come on you need to stay awake for a bit. Look I'm going to get us both out of here; my brother is coming to get us." Blue eyes cracked open and stared up at Riku. "I'll be ok I'm just a bit sore. I made sure my head didn't get hit or anything so I'm ok just resting." The silverette was shocked and saddened at the same time why should a teenager know that sort of thing? Riku nodded and smiled. "That's ok but just try stay awake for a little bit ok?" Sora nodded and remained silent and Riku ran his fingers through brown spikes. _They're soft. _He thought idly.

Riku jumped when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Yes?"  
"_Where are you?"  
_"Uh I'll come find you hang on-"

Sora was staring up at him. "My brothers here I'm going to go meet him then we'll come get you ok?" the brunette nodded.

"Where are you? I'll come find you." His brother rattled off a description of the area he was in and Riku handed Sora the phone before running off toward where his brother was.  
"Uh hello?" Sora said timidly not sure what else to do. Had Riku meant for him hang up?  
"You must be Sora? Are you ok?" The deep voice carried little emotion but was soothing at the same time.  
"Uh I… Yes I'm fine" Sora blinked a few times when he heard a chuckle.  
"_Riku is here we will be there soon to get you." _There was a click and the phone went dead.

Well he hadn't been expecting that when he had been handed the phone. Sora laid back staring at nothing and waited it didn't take long before the two men arrived to get him. Riku rushed over and smiled at him asking if everything was ok. Sora just nodded and looked over at Rikus brother. "Oh Sora this is my brother Sephiroth." Sora smiled nervously as the silver haired man stared at him intently. "Seph stop it you're freaking him out." Riku grumbled as he picked Sora up. "I need to get my stuff from my locker and Sora needs to-"

"Soras stuff is already in the car we had the office give us the spare locker key since we weren't sure if he would be awake to get his stuff not." Riku nodded and headed to the locker Sora rested his head on the others shoulder as he was carried along his eyes drifting shut. The days' events were becoming too much for him and his mind just wanted sleep Sephiroth noticed and said nothing. When they arrived at the locker Riku told his brother which pocket his key was in for the lock and the other male got his stuff out for him. As they made their way to the car Riku noticed the other person in the car nodding at him in greeting worried that he would wake Sora. When the back door was opened for him Riku slipped in easily even with Sora in his arms.

The drive home was in silence, though the two older men kept watching them from the rear-view mirror. When they arrived home Riku set Sora on his bed and walked out of the room. Sighing he thought about their day so far and it wasn't even 12:30 yet. _Shit!_ He had forgotten about them having detention during their second, want to bet the old battle axe would call both of their homes about them not being their. Riku sighed in defeat. "I'll have to call his dad but I need him to wake up so I can get his number." He said out loud though more to himself.

"You don't want to do you don't want to call his dad." Cloud said picking up the brunettes bag going through it. "Hey!" Riku called unhappily and made a move to snatch the bad back. Cloud quickly moved away from his reach and quickly finding what he had been looking for. Hidden right at the very bottom was a pouch of money. Riku looked confused. "Eighteen thousand munny and clothing…so he's out for the weekend then."

"His dad gave him that to get him out for the weekend?" Riku frowned something really didn't feel right about this and when the blonde snorted and shook his head the silverette felt his stomach drop. "No Sora has been saving this so he can move out and get away. Not that it's my place to tell you any of this and don't you go saying I did but he doesn't have a very nice home life."

"How-"

"He's my cousin." Cloud said simply, well that would explain a lot especially why Sora thought Riku would hate him for being gay. Cloud had lost his whole family because of their homophobic views. "Don't tell me his dad is some psycho religious homophobe"

"I wouldn't say that around Sora, his mother was religious when she was alive. She was the most accepting person that you could come across, she never treated me different and even had me around when the rest abandon me. And believe it or not not all religious people are bible pushing homophobes; Soras not." Riku raised an eyebrow at that. Sora was religious? Not that it mattered to him but he was surprised that he didn't know that. Even though they had only been friends for a week he already knew so much about him. It was like they had known eachother for years not a short time.

Leon walked in smiling. "That wasn't the homophobia religion talk I heard was it?" The blondes' arms folded across his chest and he frowned at the brunette. He knew the other male was just trying to get a rise out of him but he couldn't help but get annoyed a bit at him. "Leon you know condemning religion and religious people is sort of like what they do you are judging one by all on something you don't like." Leon huffed and looked at Riku before grabbing Clouds hand and pulling him away. "Cloud its not that I don't think you are right but it's hard accept something that condemns me for loving someone." The blonde nodded allowing himself to be pulled away by the scarred male.

Sephiroth walked over to his brother and sat silently beside him. Riku sighed and looked at him before shaking his head. "Theres nothing I can do is there?" He asked thinking about how worried he had been about Sora when he had seen him hurt by those mindless twats. "That isn't true, you are already doing something for him you are there with him for when he needs you." Riku nodded and stood.

Walking into his room Riku sat on the end of the bed leaning up against the wall watching the other boy. Slowly his eyes drifted shut and he fell asleep.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

Anyone on here is waiting for the sequel for **"This could be called"** it is being written as we speak along with the four other fics I have recently started (none of which are posted yet)

Updates will be taking me a little big longer as I really do prefer to write longer chapters and really seeing word counts like 900words it just sad to me so bare with me as updates may take a little longer.

Thanks for reading

**Special thanks to:**

fireywolfchild (Bullies are just idiots don't fear them pity their lack of intelligence even though I was sorta one in school they are all tools),

XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX(flying dicks?o.0 wait did you call me a fly dick? Im not sure if I should be afraid or lmao),

zero434(because it's a talent of mine and I'm somewhat sadistic),

00Midnight Siren00(No not the evil writers block!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.) and

Riki-Tiki-Tabby (lol I have a peachface named Riki!!! There are always more chapters just some come with a wait XD)

_**Thankyou guys so much for your review.**_


	9. Sorry its an authors note

Well I was going to send a pm out to everyone who reviewed and put this fic on alert but apparently its not allowed so im doing it the old fashioned way…an AN chapter. Im soo sorry guys I know these are frustrating so I'll get to my point:.

I will be updating soon and I am sorry for the long delay a lot has been happening which I wont ramble on about now but the fic will be updated as soon as I get the chapter finished.

I thank-you for your patience and hope that you wont have to wait much longer.

Midnight_Dark_Princess


	10. Chapter 9

Detention

Midnight Dark Princess

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys sorry for the delay life as usual is unpredictable and has been a bit hectic of late I have had interstate visitors, problems in my aviaries, new babies Ive started hand raising, vet visits for my dog and of course I got sick. Joy of joys believes me.

**Warnings:** language, solo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own kingdom hearts if I did the game would have some major differences ;)

* * *

Aqua eyes opened slowly and were greeted by bright blue ones; very close blue ones. "Shit!" Riku yelled flying back in shock smacking his head against the wall. "Riku?"

"You scared me Sora." The silverette said rubbing the back of his head. Sora looked around uncertainty showing in his eyes. "Uh were are we?" Riku smiled trying to reassure the other boy. "Its ok we are at my house, so you don't have to worry." Sora nodded silently looking around before he looked back at Riku. "Is your head ok?

Riku smiled when he noticed the worry in the younger boy hoping to reassure him while taking in the sight of him. He was holding himself stiff Riku stood and headed out the door. "Hang on I'll be right back." He called over his shoulder. Walking out the room he looked for his brother he knew the older male had some healing balm that he used on Riku whenever he would get into a fight.

"Seph-" Riku paused at the sight that greeted him. Sephiroth and Leon had cloud pinned to the ground. His brothers' lips clamped down on the blondes throat while Leon was occupied with his lips. And two sets of hands roamed the blondes' body. "Uh not meaning to interrupt the free porn but Cloud Soras awake I'm sure you'd rather he didn't see you like this. And Seph I need that balm that you used when I'd get into fights." At the mention that his cousin was awake Cloud pushed his lovers off blushing. Leon pulled him into his lap while Sephiroth got up and headed into their room returning quickly with the jar healing balm and handed it to his brother while smiling over at his lovers.

Riku shook his head and left the room, he hoped they'd keep it down he wasn't sure how Sora would take it.

When he re-entered in the room Sora was still sitting on the bed, his blue eyes flying to the door. "Riku where did you go?" Sora looked so uncertain for a moment before he managed to hide it. "I got something to help with any pain." Was all Riku could say. Sora looked so fragile and afraid that it was tearing at him. "Uh you need o take off our shirt so I can um rub this in."

Sora nodded before lifting his shirt over his head wincing slightly as he did so. Riku forced himself to stare at the wall that last thing he needed right now was to have Sora see him checking him out. Sora cleared his throat getting Rikus attention. "Uh lie on your stomach." The silverette approached him once he was lying down and thought about how he was going to do this decided there was no other way he straddled Soras hips scooped out some of the balm and got to work.

As he massaged the balm in he couldn't help but marvel at how soft Soras skin was nor how tanned he seemed to be. _He must like being out in the sun or on the beach._The mental image that popped into his head of Sora in only board shorts splashing around in the surf was quickly banished. He could fantasise later right now he had to focus on making Sora as comfortable as possible.

Sora let out a moan that was a mixture of pain and pleasure as Riku worked out a knot in his muscles and soothed his skin. For Sora this was heaven for Riku it was turning out to be acute torture. Rikus hands faltered in their movements at the sound and Rikus eyes widened. He had to be hearing things, had to be no way Sora would be making such delicious noises. Continuing on Riku massaged the brunette who continued making the most wonderfully erotic sounds Riku had ever heard until the silverette could stand it no more.

"Uh Sora I'm all done with your back, can you do your front I need to go to the bathroom?" Without waiting for a reply Riku quickly left the room and locked himself in the bathroom and leant against the door. Looking down at his pants shifted uncomfortably he couldn't remember being this hard but wasn't surprised with all the noises Sora had been making he was astounded he hadn't come in his pants. Thinking of the brunette his erection twitched. Closing his eyes Riku slipped his hands into his pants and grasped his stiff length biting his lip to stifle the moan in his throat.

Allowing images of previous fantasies and dreams he'd been having since he'd met the brunette he started to stroke himself.

On fantasy fast became his focus.

_Sora was beneath him, blush dusting his cheeks, blue depths shinning his lips parted in that oh so tempting way. Next thing the smaller male had flipped their positions and was now sitting astride the silverettes hips. "I want to ride you." was all Sora said before sliding down his body and taking his length in this mouth sucking. Making Rikus length slick with saliva before be moved back up his body._

Rikus hand started pumping faster as he let the fantasy play out.

_The brunette smiled saucily before raising his hips and positioning the other at his entrance before sliding down onto Rikus thick hardness, throwing his head back moaning._

Riku groaned as he tightened his grip trying to match what he imagined it would be like to be in Sora. "Nnnh" Biting his lip Riku stopped himself from letting out any further noises as his hips jerked violently with his release.

Sliding down the door he waited for his breaking to go back to normal before getting up and cleaning himself off. He hoped that by now Sora had finished with the balm and he would have his shirt back on.

Walking out the bathroom Riku felt every muscle in his body tense when he saw Sephiroth leaning against the wall across from the bathroom. "Have fun little brother?"

Ignoring the other male he headed back into his room. To his luck Sora was sitting on the bed waiting for him, his head back against the wall. The jar of healing balm on Rikus dresser. "Feeling a bit better?" He asked getting the smaller males attention. Sora nodded and smiled. _Why does he always have to looks soooo good?_Shaking the thought off he made his way to his bed and sat back next to Sora. Blue eyes stared at him for a moment then he was very close. Riku stared wide eyed at the other as he moved closer still, he felt his heart starting to race. "Sora what are you doing?"

"I just want to check your head, you didn't really answer me before and I feel bad you looking after me and you hit your head too so I …" His words trailed off and he sat back a bit looking at the covers on the bed. Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth he fought down his insecure thoughts. He was still unsure if this was the right thing or not when you were friends. He felt like an idiot for not knowing.

Riku suddenly bent his neck letting Sora see the back of his head. "Its fine really, you don't have to worry." Sora looked up before reaching his hand out moving some of the silver locks to make sure there was no damage. He couldn't help his fascination with how soft the others hair was. Touching it was starting to become addictive and he wanted to run his hands through it. Riku leant back again staring straight into Soras blue eyes smiling at him.

"See I'm ok nothing to worry about." Riku noted Soras expression; he'd never seen the other boy look this way at him before. There was no real way to describe the look the other was giving him it was almost a look of wanting and confusion. It was drawing Riku and he could feel his heart race a little again.

Slowly Riku leant in starting to close the gap between them. He could feel Soras breath against his lip he was so close and the brunette wasn't pulling away or making any signs that he was uncomfortable or not wanting this attention from Riku.

"Ohhhh Riiiiiiiiiiiikuuuuuuuu." Leons voice called in an overly happy tone. Riku cringed he was so close why did Leon have to choose now of all times to butt in? Said brunette was leaning in the doorway grinning at them happily. Riku glared at the offending body that was interrupting Sora and himself. Looking over Riku noted that Sora was now staring at the floor his cheeks flushed red. He was probably regretting letting Riku get so close. "Something you wanted?" He bit out feeling slightly crushed and angry at himself.

"Me no, your brother on the other hand would like you and Sora to come down stairs." Sora fidgeted nervously before getting off the bed and making his way down stairs, Riku and Leon following him. The small brunette stopped dead when he saw his cousin sitting in the room with a tall man with long silver hair that he figured was Rikus brother.

* * *

Ok Im going to leave it there or I will have nowhere to start the new chapter with and then you guys will have another shocking wait…I am very sorry for that wait. I hope that there will not be much of one between this and the next chapter, but please bare with me if there is I will update I will not abandon this fic, I actually like this one.

If you wanted to check out the baby birds Im raising this is the link, just take the spaces out.  
http :// www .tailfeathersnetwork .com/ community/ showthread .php? t=67088


	11. Chapter 10

AN I am soo soo soo sorry its taken me forever to update, a lot of stuff has been going on and I have had a hard time even getting around to writing and my other comp shat itself and I had no net connection so this is just a short chap so I hope that its ok

The five boys sat in the lounge room, silently. Cloud sat with Sephiroth and Leon one on each side of him. The blonde couldn't help but feel a little unnerved as his cousins bright blue eyes moved between them, he too looked nervous.

"Sora are you ok?" Riku asked snapping everyone out of the awkward silence. All eyes in the room moved to him the back to Sora.

"Yes I just need a drink" He muttered looking at the ground, Cloud stood and lead the smaller boy into the kitchen to get him a drink. He needed to talk to Sora anyway, though what he was going to say he didn't know what he wanted to say just yet only that he needed to say something not only about him and his lovers but also what he had told the others about Soras home life. Getting the glass down and filling it with whatever Sora had asked for Cloud was basically working on autopilot.

"Uh Cloud, are you together with them?" Cloud looked at his younger cousin shocked and unsure of what to answer. He felt bad about not telling him that he had told the others that his home life was not good. Maybe if he told him about that Sora would drop the question?

"Yes we are." Came a voice from behind the blonde startling the two males. Sephiroth stood in the doorway.

"Ok but you better not hurt him." Sora said smiling and walking out the kitchen holding his glass.

"Why'd you come in?"

"It was me or Riku and I think you'd have preferred me to come in here" Sephiroth smirked thinking about his brothers reaction to the other boy leaving with Cloud into the kitchen away from where he could watch him.

"Are you mad? I don't think you should neglect to tell him things anymore then you are. And I think he would have figured it out eventually"

"I know you are right but I didn't want him to find out like this, I'm not ashamed of my relationship with you and Leon its just that I wanted to explain it to him."

"He didn't seem to have a problem with it." Cloud sighed and nodded; just because Sora didn't show his real thoughts or emotions toward something didn't mean that he was happy about it.

"When do you think that he will realize that Riku has feelings for him?" Sephiroth asked smirking, hoping to change the subject and his lovers sombre mood.

"I don't know, I think he will find it hard to believe that he cares for him let a lone that Riku could love him" The fall silverette felt sad for the youth, he had figured that there was much that Cloud wasn't telling them about Soras home life but no one should be to the point that they don't believe that someone could love them.

OK I'm going to leave it there for now...I will with any luck have the next chapter in a day or two, bare with me my life is hectic at times but I will continue to uploaded.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry guys I cant seem to get my head into the right space for writing since my break down...even though Ive had about a year to recover, I wonder if medication slows the creative side of the brain? Would make sense I guess.

But here is a new chapter for you all I hope it doesn't suck as royally as I think it does.

Detention

Chapter 11

Midnight Dark Princess

Sora was sitting in the lounge room with the others enjoying the friendly banter and casual teasing that they all seemed give each other. Watching as the others teased his cousin his eyes widened a bit when Sephiroth tilted the blondes chin up and leaned down to kiss him. Sora looked away he couldn't help but feel that he was intruding on something that should have been private.

Riku was watching Sora curios at his reactions, he was clearly enjoying himself but still kept it mostly to himself and seeing his brother and Soras cousin kiss he couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

In no time lunch came around, Sora turned down the offer of food, assuring everyone at least once that he was fine and wasn't hungry, Riku came back a second time after the others had checked with him only to again be told that the brunette wasn't hungry. Looking over at Cloud Riku was hoping that he would say something or tell Sora to get something to eat. The blonde only shook his head giving Riku a look that was clearly telling him to drop it.

"Riku whats the matter?" Sora asked looking up at him. Moving to sit down next to him Riku just shook his head. Maybe Riku was offended that he didn't want to eat Sora thought feeling a prang of guilt. Aqua eyes turned to the brunette and the frown left Rikus face. "Its nothing Sora I'm just thinking is all."

Riku could feel the other three watching them, he knew they'd be keeping a close eye on the two of them. Not only because of how Sora was acting but so they could give the younger silverette hell later for anything that was said or done over the next couple of days.

Silence fell over the table until Leon let out a burp and excused himself from the table, Cloud just shook his head in disgust but didn't say anything. After all any reaction was a reaction and Leon was just that childish at times.

"Well children I'm going to have a nap, no idea what they are doing for the rest of the day." He said motioning toward Cloud and Sephiroth before turning to walk away. "See you at dinner" he called over his shoulder as he entered the room he shared with the other males.

Cloud and Sephiroth grabbed the remaining dishes and put them in the skin they could be washed up after dinner there wasn't that many plates anyway. Heading out they told the two younger boys they'd be out working on the bikes leaving Sora and Riku alone.

Something that kept making itself known in Rikus mind.

"Uh so what do you want to do?" Riku asked looking around trying not to stare at Sora. Right now all Riku wanted was to pull the smaller male to him and kiss him until he forgot about pain, fear and anything else that was haunting him. The urge was getting so strong he felt like he was going to explode from wanting to do it.

"Uh I'm fine with whatever you would like to do." Sora said he really wasn't sure what to do his home life involved cleaning doing the dishes or staying out of his fathers way.

Mentally Riku shook his head if only the brunette knew what it was that he could love to do to him, would he still then say that he'd be fine with whatever Riku wanted?

Riku smiled at the other boys uncertain look.

"Well if you like we can just get to know each other better for now, I have a feeling that there is something more to you that I don't yet know." Aqua eyes watched as a cute blush covered and even cuter face. Riku was no fool even though he'd knows Sora for such a short time he knew that he had feelings for him.

"Uh okay, I'm not that interesting though you'll probably want to do something else." The silverette frowned at his words. He could feel hatred growing in him toward everyone who had ever made Sora feel that he was less then what he was. How could they hurt someone so pure?

"I doubt that Sora as it is I find that you are very interesting already." Noting the other blushed he smiled and leaned in whispering into his ear. "But I still want to know more about you."

"You do?" The uncertain look returned to his blue depths, Riku tried not to feel the sting at the other boy thinking he would lie to him, it was all Sora seems to know at the moment. Nodding Riku was happy to see him relax a little. All he wanted was for the little brunette to be happy.

"Okay but if you don't mind I'd like you to tell me more about you too?"

"I'll tell you anything you want to know Sora you just have to ask." Riku said keeping his eyes on the other boy the whole time. Hoping that he would see that what he was saying was truth and that it would earn him some more trust from the other boy.

"Uh Riku may I ask you about your parents? I mean you and Sephiroth don't live with them. Not that you aren't a family or anything-"

"Its okay Sora I know that you mean and just because you live all together doesn't mean you are a family anyway. But our father died and our mother couldn't handle it and she took off and left us." Riku said quietly as he thought back to the way things had been before all that had happened. He wanted to tell Sora that but that wouldn't make him happy it wasn't a good memory for him either. Sighing he continued telling Sora how his brother had gotten a job while still in high school and how they had moved from place to place with his brothers job or just looking for somewhere to stay.

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku holding him close he knew what it was like to have lost a parent and have the other unable to handle it. But Riku had been left at least Soras dad had stuck around sure he wasn't much of a parent but he'd stuck around, and on top of the broken family every time they moved Riku had to change schools and start over again. Slowly Rikus arms came around him turning his head so that it rested in the crook of the others neck.

Riku closed his eyes taking in everything the feeling of Sora and his scent and the comfort the other offered. Pulling back he looked into Soras eyes. He was so beautiful and pure like a light in the darkness calling to him.

Leaning in slowly so their faces where so close, breaths fanning each others faces.

A loud crash from the garage got their attention and Sora pulled back somewhat confused about what was going on?

Riku mentally slapped himself. What was he doing? He needed to tell Sora about how much he cared for him first, not get caught up in his presence.

"Ill be back I need to go see what that was." He muttered standing and leaving the room mentally berating himself over and over.

Sora stared after him, that was weird he couldn't help but wonder what was going on, not only with Riku but himself. It was strange he didnt want the silverette to go he wanted him to stay there. maybe that was just because he was his friend for the first time in a long time.

A/N: don't you just hate me? I have to end it there as my hand raising has taken over my free time and only just now that they are on four hourly feeds to I have time to get to writing and I had said I would update sooner.

Next chapter will be longer, simply I don't like posting short chapters. Reviews are always appreciated and a nice way to let me know what you like or would like. Thanks for reading. :D


	13. Chapter 12

**Detention**

**Midnight dark princess**

**Warning:** Kairi bashing, mxm

**Disclaimer:** I dont own kingdom hearts or its characters if I did Id have a nice healthy bank account and have all my piercings done already :)

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Sora sat in the lounge room thinking about what had just happened his heart pounding in his chest. What was going on just now? Why did he feel like this? His heart pumping like this and this strange feeling it was nothing like he had experienced before or not as long as he could remember.

Hearing the door open and close he looked up seeing Riku walking upto looking pale, his lips set in a grim line. Something wasnt right.

"Come on we are going for a walk." Without waiting for Sora to react he grabbed his hand and pulled him along with him out the door.

"Riku whats wrong?" The brunette asked as he was pulled along. Rukus quick steps causing Sora to nearly job to keep up with him. something wasnt right and had upset the other, maybe it was what they had been talking about before that had the other reacting this way. He should have been so nosey.

"Riku please stop or at least slow down im going to trip." Sora called causing the silverette to stop in his tracks. His eyes came to focus on their joined hands drawing Soras attention to the fact that they were holding hands.

"Sorry, how about we just hang out here?" Sora looked around beside them was a park with a raised garden bed made from thick wooden sleepers. Nodding he took the lead and walked over sitting himself on the wood while Riku just leant up against it. Riku just looked out at the footpath they had just left cringing at the image came back into his mind.

"Uh, so are you ok Riku?" Even to Soras ears his voice sounded uncertain and he kicked himself he needed to be strong to be there for his friend so that he could help him. Aqua eyes turned to meet blue ones, Riku could easily read the emotions in Soras eyes they held such concern. Sighing Riku kicked himself he had caused the other to worry and he hadn't even realised it.

"Im fine I just saw way too much of my brother." Sora looked confused before his whole body froze eyes wide with shock. as realisation set in. "O-oh"

"I didn't hurt you when I grabbed you did I?" Riku asked his soft voice help concern and a trace of regret. His eyes wondered to the others wrist, noticing the red mark he grimaced. he had don that to Sora.

"Its fine you didn't hurt me or anything." The brunette smiled before freezing in place the smile left his face. Blue eyes focused on something behind Riku.

"Well well if it isnt the fag." The silverette knew without looking that that annoying voice belonged to Kairi, though he could tell from Soras face he has seen that look many times at school. Turning to face the pink haired girl and her small group of sheep. all of them laughed. "Riku why hand around with him."

glaring at them Riku knew that Sora would be hurting from their words. tht was it he was going to get them back, they would not get away with making Sora hurt. Who did they think they were?

"Why Kairi are you hinting that I should hang out with you that I should be with you?" That last part caught the girls attention her expression brightened and she looked like she had won. That's right you dumb bitch start getting cocky so I can knock you down a peg or two.

"Yes you should be with me I mean with us." Riku smirked taking a step forward. Her smile grew wider and she shot a nasty look at Sora. "I see you know what I'll show you my decision."

As he spoke he turned to Sora who was looking at the ground, Rikus heart clenched and he had never been so tempted to hit a girl in his life. Moving closer to the brunette he reached his hand out and lifted his face up to him. Those clear blue eyes held hurt, did Sora think he was going to choose them over him? How could he think that was possible? Didnt Sora realised how special he was already to him?

Leaning down Riku captured Soras lips, a collective gasp went up from the group of girls. Soras eyes went wide and his heart hammered so hard against his ribs, he was sure the other could hear it. Riku let himself enjoy the soft lips below his. Without thinking he let his tongue brush against the others lips seeking entrance, a whimper came from the brunette.

Not sure what to do Sora stayed completely still, he knew that once Kairi got over the shock it was going to get worse, now she had not only been rejected but likely humiliated she would be out for revenge and against Riku as well not just him.

Riku pulled back reigning in his self control, he wanted nothing more then to pull the brunette to him again and kiss him senseless. this time slowly and dray the proper response from the other.

"You little freak Sora this isnt over!" The burgundy haired girl screeched before Storming away her little group following her. The silverette turned watching them leave this was not good, he had hoped that seeing him and Sora would get them to leave the brunette alone.

"Uh Riku maybe we should head home I mean to your house." Sora said looking away from the other his cheeks still burning red..

The walk home was silent, Riku wasn't sure how to fix what had happened. walking into the house they found Sephiroth and Cloud sitting on the lounge. the blonde wrapped in this larger mans arms.

"We are getting pizza for dinner so what do you two want?" Sephiroth asked his eyes watching them, Riku knew he'd be taking in everything about them his brother always paid close attention to these things.

"Really pizza for dinner and that is a healthy diet? And to think you are my guardian." Riku stared at the other older silverette hoping that his stirring would distract him. It didnt bother him that his brother and lover were cuddling at least they had their clothes on this time, though he couldnt help feeling a little bit of a sting at the sight of the couple after his not so successful kiss with Sora.

"whatever you say Riku just pick a type of pizza you would want, you too Sora." At the brunettes slight jump Sephiroth started at his brother pointedly receiving a simple shrug as his answer. For now he'd let the two younger males sort it out but if they weren't better soon then he would butt in. Sora was Clouds family that made him his family too.

"Uh if you dont mind I'll just have a Hawaiian?" Sora said quietly drawing both the silver haired brothers attention. Riku moved to stand beside the brunette, he had done this to his friend. Asking if he was ok all Riku got as an answer was a small nod.

"Seph pick whatever for me and call us when dinner is here." With that Riku grabbed Soras hand and headed toward his room leaving his brother and the blonde staring after them. Riku didnt care what he wanted was to have Sora back to his normally bubbly self.

Once in his room the silverette let got of Soras hand and shut his door.

"Whats wrong Sora? You cant tell me." He said quietly his heart clenched a bit when the other shook his head, his face still downcast, was he ashamed or disgusted that he had been kissed by Riku.

"Sora look at me please." Slowly blue eyes turned to him and Riku smiled at the other boy hoping to make him feel more at ease. This at least was better then before when Sora wouldn't even look at him. "I can tell something is wrong Sora you are my friend I just want to know what so I can try make it right."

"You didn't do anything. Kairi is going to make your life hell now and its my fault." Again Sora turned away, feeling self loathing taking him over, he had caused this problem for Riku what kind of friend did that? Sora mentally berated himself. He knew this was his fault, he had been selfish wanting Riku to be his friend knowing that it meant hed become and outcast like himself.

"No Sora its not." Rikus voice got his attention, his tone was soft and determined. "I made that choice myself and I wouldn't take it back for anything."

Riku didn't care if Sora understood the hidden meaning behind those words, it would be worth Sora knowing that he had enjoyed kissing him if it made him feel better and stop blaming himself.

"Thanks Riku." Sora smiled at hims and Rikus heart started racing thi was all he wanted; so see Sora smiling and for him to be truely happy

"Sora you dont need to worry about me I'm happy being your friend and nothing will change that." Pulling the little brunette closer giving him a hug.

**-two hours later-**

A knock at the door grabbed both the boys attention from the TV in Rikus room. When it opened Cloud popped his head around the doorway to let them know what the pizzas had arrived.

Riku had to hold back his laughter as Sora practically ran from the room nearly sending his cousin sprawling on the floor in his haste.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok that where I am going to end it, I cant be bothered writing the dinner scene and I dont really like jumping in time too much. So til next chapter thanks for reading and feel free to review.

Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.


	14. Chapter 13

Detention

Chapter 13

It was well after everyone had had their dinner and Sora and Riku were sitting side by side chatting happily, well Riku was doing most of the talking Sora still seemed not himself.

Sephiroth Leon and Cloud were in the kitchen cleaning up the older silverette had suggested that they do the cleaning to give the boys some time alone. however things in the kichen where not what could be called loving or harmonious.

Leon had been taunging the blonde all afternoon slightly jealous that they two have been spending more time with eachother then not. Normally they shared their time together and everything went smoothly. His work hours had changed though and when he was home they were always cuddled up together.

"Aw come on blondie i think i should be the one pouting." Sephiroth had been watching the two, he was a little worried he didnt want to loose either of them. Lately they had been at eachothers throats and he could see the stress getting to them and feel it within himself.

"You two stop being childish and lets get these dishes finished we can all talk about this later once Riku and Sora are alseep." By then the two lovers should have cooled off some.

"Hm I think Id be better off with those two" Leon muttered, the silverettes whole body stiffened. Carefully he put down the glass he had been washing and walked over to the brunette. Leon found his arms in a tight grip and himself being turned to face a rather tense and annoyhed looking Sephiroth. _Oh shit!_ Was the thought that went through his mind.

"Mine." Was all that was growled out before Leon was pinned against the bench being thoroughly kissed.

Fighting back Leon tried to dominate the kiss this only earned him another growl and the strong body pushed against his more firmly, with a moan the brunette submitted. Cloud stood back watching the sight before him. Feeling a lump lodge itself in his throat he fled the room to sit with the two younger males. His sudden departure was noticed by noth the lovers who broke apart. Cursing they followed the blonde back into the lounge room.

Sitting on the lounge was Riku Sora and Cloud who ignored them as they walked in the room Sora was watching them and didnt seem to know what to do, Riku shot a look back and forth the tense nature coming from the other males was causing Sora to feel uncomforable again and he had only just started to relax.

"Why dont you pick a movie Sora?" Riku said looking up at his brother again. He could tell that the main conflict was between the brunette and the blonde though Leon seemed to be the one that was annoyed.

"How about this one?" Sora called happily Cloud answered but Riku didnt hear him with how focussed on his brother to see if he could understand what was going on.

"Sora this is a rather graphic horror film." He said the brunette just shrugged and Cloud knew the other boy had put his walls up. Handing it back to Riku he watched as they put it in Sora resumed his seat next to the blonde happily waiting for Riku to come sit back down with him.

"Guys sit down and we can all watch the movie." Sora said happily sitting back down between Riku and Cloud the younger silverette shot him a smile happy to hear him sounding more like himself again.

Cloud looked over at his cousin concerned when he caught Rikus eyes. Aqua eyes held determination and genuine caring deciding that he would let Riku be there for Sora he turned back to the movie as it started.

Sephiroth nudged Leon and moved to the other seat closer to the blonde, he would sort all this out after the movie. Watching the movie Cloud continued to keep and eye on Sora ignoring the occassional looked from his lovers. As the movie went on everyone settled in and watched.

Riku watched the movie rather bored he really found nothing interesting in horror movies here was no real original storyline to any oth them. feeling Sora shift beside him the silverette turned his attention to the other. Soras eyes were wide. A loud scream cam from the movie and the brunette jumped. Carefully he touched Soras wrist making him jump again. Blue eyes met his and Riku smiled hoping to calm the other he was surprised when Sora grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. Riku rubbed his thumb over the back of Sora hand offering comfort.

Turning back to the movie he missed the look from Cloud at the two.

Through the rest of the movie Riku and Sora found themselves more focussed on their joined hands then the movie. Cloud watched the movie in silence while Leon laughed. Sephiroth sat in his chair thinking about ways to make the blonde happy.

By the end of the movie Sora was sitting close to Riku hjis heart going a million kilometers a minute from the remaining fright from the movie. Riku watched him for a minute before looking over when Leon stood and stretched.

The brunette turned his attention to his lovers noticing the blonde was asleep. At Sephirothers look he nodded and headed for their room knowing the two would be following soon.

The older silverette stood and carefully scooped the blonde into his arms; smiling when the smaller form muttered in his sleep.

"Boys why don't you go and watch a movie in Rikus room that way you wont fall asleep out here if you get tired while watching it" He said quietly before walking off toward his room with his lover in his arms. "Ill see you boys in the morning."

Riku stood and picked a comedy knowing that Sora was still a little shaken from the horror that they had just finished watching.

"Come on we'll grab some drinks before we head up to the room for while we are watching." Riku made himself a coffee and Sora a hot chocolate laughing when the smaller maled said that he wouldnt sleep if he had a coffee. Getting up to the room Riku looked around and frowned.

"Uh do you mind if we share the bed or I can go get Leon or Sephiroth to help me get out one of the futons" Sora blushed and looked down hiding his face...Riku goes to walk out

"Its fine really, if you don't mind then its fine." Riku could feel his pulse jump a little but he was honestly a bit tired and wouldnt do anything that could make Sora feel in the least ways uncomfortable.

Moving over to the tv he turned everything on and put the dvd on and then sat back on the bed with Sora to watch the movie.

Riku could feel himself smiling everytime the brunette laughed, he wasnt even watching the movie anymore simply watching Soras every reaction. Blue eyes suddenly turned toward him. Sora blushed noticing that Rikus attention was on him.

"Uh Riku?"

"Yeah" The silverette said smiling at him causing Sora to look away, maybe he was imagining all of it maybe that was all it was. That made more sense then anything else he could think of didnt it?

"Dont worry its not important." Sora watched Riku his smile didnt go but he did raise an eyebrow. Turning back to the movie Sora hoped that Riku would shift his attention to the movie as well and not pester him about what he had been going to ask.

"hey Sora?" When the brunette turned back to him Riku launched at him tackling him back against the bed smirking. "How about you tell me what you were going to say?" For half a second he wondered if maybe he had done the wrong thing by getting Sora to tell him.

"No its nothing to worry about." Sora said shifting when the others hand brushed his ribs. He hoped that Riku hadnt noticed the reaction but of course the silverettes keen eyes had spotted the small movement. At first he had thought that Sora was still a little jumpy or didnt want him that close but as he moved again and brushed the other side of the brunette he heard it. One of the most wonderful sounds that existed.

A giggle.

"Sora are you tickleish?" He asked smiling wider and looking down at him. "No." The brunette denied as quickly as he could. Too late realising his mistake.

"Gah ah hahahahahaha, no stop" Sora cried while laughing Riku shifted his position so he could eaier hold back Soras hands and tickle him at the same time. Watching as the brunette beneith him laughed and tried to squirm away.

Stoping for a moment realisation of their position dawned on both of them. Sora flushed bright red and even Rikus cheeks seemed to take on a faint pink hue. Moving back Riku helped Sora up. Riku had had another reason for moving and laying down; as soon as he had realised their positions so had his body. Thinking about the way Sora looked below him he took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind of such thoughts.

After a few minutes he had managed to concentrate back on the movie though he had to resist the urge to look over at the other every so often. The urge to look at Sora was nagging at the back of his head and Riku finally gave in deciding if Sora noticed him looking hed simply say he was going to get up for a drink and offer.

When he turned his attention to the brunette he found that he was asleep. Getting up he got a blanket and turned off the tv. Moving back to the bed he covered the other witht he blanket before getting under it himself looking over at Sora he smiled at himself.

If only Sora could see how beautiful he was leaning down he placing a light kiss on the others cheek. Sora shifted in his sleep before snuggling down into the bed further. Riku laid back watching the other smiling about how beautiful the other was.

_oh for gods sake what next soon Ill be squealing like a fan girl when I see something cute or a baby animal_ laying back down he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him

Sora whimpered and shifted in the bed causing Riku to stir slightly. Noticing nothing in his fog hazed mind he drifted back off to sleep.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Sora screamed bolting upright in his sleep, Riku shot up and off the bed landing with a thump. Getting up he made his way back on to the bed and the figure shaking violently in the middle of it. "Sora?" He whispered not wanting to startle the boy too much, a small sob was his only answer.

Riku pulled the younger boy too him wrapping his arms around him gently stroking his hair and whispering that it was alright and that everything was ok. The door opened and the light was flicked on and Cloud walked in looking very concerned Sephiroth right behind him.

"I'm sorry" Sora muttered looking down at the blankets. he couldnt believe that hed flipped out like that over a dream and hed worried everyone else as well. Riku lifted his face so that he was looking at him and smiled reasuringly. "You have nothing to be sorry about Sora, you have been though a lot today." The small brunette nodded a little and looked down again. Riku sighed if only he could get through to him.

The others left the room and Sora was still in Rikus arms he wanted the comfort that he found in them and the warmth they offered freely.

"Sora, lets lie down and go back to sleep." Riku said quietly watching him closely, he could feel the muscles tense at the mention of going back to sleep in the other and he cursed himself. He just wanted Sora to feel better.

"I- can I ask you a favour?" came the small voice from against his chest. "anything."

"Can you hold me." This confused the silverette he was already holding the other. "When we lie down to go back to sleep could you still hold me I- it makes me feel better."

Sora sounded so fragile that he couldnt help but feel as though the sadness the other was feeling. "Of course Sora, just relax."

It was long hours before either found sleep and once they had at every movement and shift of Soras body the silverette would open his eyes checking on the other.

When morning came Sora woke and found himself still in Rikus arms the silverette was awake and watching him.

"Good morning Sora, are you feeling better?" The words brought back the night before and the nightmare. But he just nodded shifting so that Riku would let him up and then left the room to have a shower.

After his shower he came back to the room to find that Riku was no longer in the room. Looking around his attention was caught by the sound of voices coming from the kitchen heading toward he he could feel his nerves rising a bit.

When he walked into the room Sora felt like everything stopped everyone was looking at him. Cloud smiled at him asking him if he wanted anything he nodded and the other set about getting him breafast and making him a cup of tea. once it was all made he sat down and everyone continued their converstation occasionally trying to engage Sora in it with them.

through the whole time that they were having breakfast Sora was aware of the looks from Riku he still had that concerned look in his aqua depths.

"Sora I want to talk to you for a little while if you dont mind?"Sephiroth asked getting up from the table and walking out to the lounge room, the small brunette got up and stared at the other and followed him. He could see the worried look that Riku had been shooting at him all day.

"i dont want to bother you or anything but I wanted to talk to you about what is going on. The nightmare you had last night is that a normal for you to have at night?" Blue eyes looked away from him and Sora stared at the ground instead. It was clear he wasnt comfortable about talking about what was going and Sephiroth felt anger rise in him that the boy was allowed to suffer like this for so long. He desereved better.

"I dont really want to talk about it if you dont mind I'm use to nightmares Im sorry for waking everyone."

the silverette stared at the young male shocked, it was like he was closing down right in front of his eyes. Maybe he would talk to Riku about it? Though depending on what Sora was feeling like he might not tell him anything either.

"Sora I want you to know you can always come to any of us. Riku I know will always be there for you." at the mention of his brothers name the brunette looked up uncertainty crossing his features before being pushed away.

"I know Riku is always so kind to me sometimes I dont know why." blue eyes looked down again. he didnt understand them sometimes they didnt make any sense to him all his life he had never known anyone like that in his whole life.

"well you are his friend and he always tries to look out for those that he cares for." Sephiroth said watching the other hoping to see some sign that he noticed what it was that was being said to him. He wanted them both happy.

AN ok so that is the ending for this chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it I am sorry that it has taken me so long to upload a new chapter to be honest it has been written out for a bit but there has been a lot going on in my life at the moment and it makes it hard to remember or find the time to type up what I have written so yeah hope that you enjoyed it and with any luck the new chapter shouldnt be too far away...oh I will have a new fic out soon too depending on which I finish first itll be a KH or Naruto fic so if you are interested keep an eye out.

Huge thanks to everyone who reads and review :)


End file.
